Pentrenellisytheniso's Name Change
'''Pentrenellisytheniso's Name Change '''is the 23rd episode of The Loudest House! Next episode: Lawson Family Reunion Synopsis: Pentrenellisytheniso plots to change his legal name to his nickname after getting made fun of because of his name. Character appearances: * Pentrenellisytheniso Cosma * Cadde Cosma * Foop Cosma * Goldie Goldenglow * Hugh Lawson Jr * Alicia Lawson * Ricky Miller * Roger Robinson * Chad McBride * Lonnie Loud * Athena Stewart * Howie Stewart Transcript: 30 years in the future, Pentrenellisytheniso was at school. Hugh Jr went up to him. Hugh Jr: Pentre! What's up? Pentrenellisytheniso: Not much. I really wish I had a new name. Hugh Jr: But why? It's so unique. Chad went up to Pentrenellisytheniso and laughed. Chad: Hey, Petrenellesser! Pentrenellisytheniso: I know you're botching my name on purpose. Knock it off, Chad. Chad: Oh yeah? Hugh Jr: Guys! Seriously! Chad rolled his eyes. Chad: Whatever. Chad left. Pentrenellisytheniso: Do you SEE what Chad did? You're friends with him. Tell him to STOP botching my name! Hugh Jr: Okay, okay. I will. But why do you hate your name so much? Pentrenellisytheniso: Because! It's too long, too confusing. And just POINTLESS to even say. My dad was the one who chose this name because throughout Cosma history, there was always some obscure name that no one else had. My dad's dad named my dad Foop. No one ever is named that. Then my dad's dad's dad named my grandpa Anti-Cosmo. But that's beside the point. WHAT KIND OF NAME IS PENTRENELLISYTHENISO!? Hugh Jr: I see now. So that's why you beg everyone to call you Pentre. Pentrenellisytheniso: Yep. But morons keep butchering it! Hugh Jr: Huh. I bet you wish you could change it. Pentrenellisytheniso: That's it. I got an idea. ~ ~ ~ After school, Pentrenellisytheniso had a plan. Pentrenellisytheniso: Dad, mom. I have an announcement. Foop: What is it? Pentrenellisytheniso: I want my name legally changed. It can't be Pentrenellisytheniso Cosma ALL my life! I'll be a laughing stock! I already am. Goldie: Aw, sweetie. Pentrenellisytheniso: Don't aw sweetie me! I need a new name. Foop: Really? Well, we won't change it. Your name brings back a lot of wonderful memories. And you're also part anti-fairy. Like your old man. Pentrenellisytheniso: So that explains why I always get excited during Friday the 13th... Foop: Exactly. Your name makes you who you are. Pentrenellisytheniso: Well, too bad. I'm changing it anyways. Bye. ~ ~ ~ Pentrenellisytheniso was googling on how to change his name. Cadde snuck up behind him. Pentrenellisytheniso: CADDE!? Cadde: I'm sorry. Mom wants you to take out the trash. Pentrenellisytheniso: Why can't you do it? I'm busy. Cadde: Oh really? Cadde glanced on Pentre's computer screen. Cadde: You wanna change your name? Why? Pentrenellisytheniso: Because. I hate it. So, from now on call me by my nickname, PENTRE! Cadde: No way. I'm still going to call you Pentrenellisytheniso. Pentrenellisytheniso: That's cute. But no. Cadde: You're making a big mistake! Cadde left. ~ ~ ~ The next day at school during recess, Pentrenellisytheniso had an announcement. Pentrenellisytheniso (through loudspeaker): People of the school! Call me PENTRE or face the consequences! The loudspeaker became more unclear as the principal pushed Pentre away from the loudspeaker. Pentrenellisytheniso (through loudspeaker): That is all. Roger noticed this. Roger: What is your brother talking about? Cadde: He wants to change his name. Yeah. Apparently he hates it. Alicia: But why? Cadde shrugged. Cadde: Beats me. Howie: Well, we should totally call him Pentre to honor him. Cadde: Are you crazy? Alicia: Hey, it could work... Roger: Yeah. Crazy. But it could work. ~ ~ ~ Meanwhile, at another side of the playground, Hugh Jr and his friends also heard Pentrenellisytheniso over the loudspeaker. Hugh Jr: Poor guy. He really wants to change his name. Chad: Yeah right. He has such a weird name. Ricky: Chad, knock it off. You're one to talk. What kind of name is CHAD anyways? Chad: Well at least it makes more sense than whatever the heck HIS name is! Athena: I advise you knock it off, Chad. Lonnie: Yeah. I like his name. It's unique. Hugh Jr: I'll say. ~ ~ ~ After school, Pentrenellisytheniso was at home and looked sad. Foop and Goldie noticed this. Foop: Pentre. What's wrong? Pentrenellisytheniso didn't believe his ears. His dad called him by his nickname...finally! Pentrenellisytheniso: Did you? Foop nodded. Goldie: We knew you were having some troubles with your name. Foop: So we decided you were right. Pentre is your new name from now on. Goldie: I called up your little friends at school, as well as Cadde's friends, their parents, and the teachers at school... Foop: And they decided to call you Pentre from now on! Pentre hugged his parents. Pentre: Oh yes! Thank you so much!Category:Episodes Category:Season 2